Animal I have Become
by TragicallyTorn
Summary: Heh, Kyo starts thinking in class and kinda snaps cause he thinks he's a horrible animal no one could ever love. Rated for some cussing. It's my first fic so it probably sucks.


Authors note: I dunno where this spawned from, or if it will work out. But blah. I'm not even sure where this comes in with the story, all I know is its after Tohru sees Kyo's true form or whatever.

Also I don't own the song, its by Three Days Grace, the name of the song is Animal I Have Become, and I don't really like the song, I wrote this as a request.

You all also know I don't own Fruits Basket, for if I were that awesome I really would own everyone.

Kyo sat in his home room, starring out the window not paying a lick of attention to the teacher. The rain was beating down really hard, and he dreaded the thought of walking home. Maybe Tohru remembered her umbrella. Kyo's eyes narrowed slightly, as he remembered the first day he came to this school. People crowded around him, "Are you really Yuki's cousin?" that had asked. Random comments about them both being cute where heard. Kyo panicked, it had been a long time since he was around this many people at once. And just like any other cat would, he ran.

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many Times I've tried._

_But I'm still caged inside,_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare._

_I can't control myself._

Kyo remembered jumping out of the window. The other students stared on with amazement. "He's just like a cat." He heard someone say, then he heard them laugh. He would later come to be good friends with that person, seeing as they were best friends with Tohru. Kyo ran as far as he could, but he knew nothing would ever change. He knew that he was just an outcast animal, that no one could ever love. But he could love. And that person had seen the side of him, he hoped she would never see.

_So what if you can see the darkest part of me._

_No one will ever change this animal I have become._

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal, this animal)_

Kyos attention was brought back to the real world as the lights in the entire building flickered on and off. All the students looked around at each other slightly confused. A few began to panic. "Calm down, the back up generators should kick on in a minute," The teacher assured them. Kyo laid his head down on his desk closing his eyes. He hoped they wouldn't have to go home early, cats hated rain. Cats this, cats that. It all he could think about. 'Why did I have to be the damned cat!' Kyo thought to himself. 'And why is that damned rat so high and mighty anyway!' He thought. Yuki didn't deserve to be the lead of the family, he had tricked the cat. That's what the rat did, it tricked the cat!

_I can't escape myself_

_(I can't escape myself)_

_So many times I've lied_

_(so many times I've lied)_

_But there still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this night mare._

_I can't control myself._

Kyo stood up, as he did so the lights flickered back on. Several students looked over at him. Kyo kept his head down, as he made his way to the door. He couldn't be here anymore. He couldn't. He felt more caged then usual, and if he stayed he might turn around and attempt to deck his cousin, Yuki. A few tried to stop him, and a few cheered for him, but he couldn't hear them. He dashed out of the room, and down the hall. He ran outside with out thinking into the pouring rain. He attempted to ignore the rain, but he couldn't stand it. Cats hated water after all.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me to believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe its not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal._

Kyo stood in his room, sopping wet but he ignored it all. He didn't feel like he could sit. He felt horrible, he wanted to cry, to run, but where to? He just ran from school. He looked down at his hands. At the beaded bracelet that was around his wrist. He would tear it off and burn it, but it meant he'd return to 'that' He wanted so hard to believe that he could overcome this nightmare. He wanted so badly to believe that he wouldn't be 'that' anymore. He wanted even more to believe that the one he loved would love him back. She had seen him that day, and part of him was sure she'd always remember that, and never look at him the same.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

Kyo didn't want to lose to Yuki. He didn't want to be locked away. How could a family do this to itself? Kyo was trying to let go of the hate for Yuki, as Yuki was for him. But it was the rats fault. But at the same time, it wasn't Yuki's fault that he was the rat. Its just the way things fell. Kyo leaned against the wall sliding down it, pulling his knees to his chest. Why did it have to be like this? Why did he have to be this horrible animal that no one could ever see as good? Why did he have to be so angry? Why couldn't he control it?

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

Tears began to fall from Kyo's eyes, sliding down his cheeks. He didn't want to be this animal any more. He wanted this to be a nightmare. Maybe he was in a coma, and this was all just a dream. He knew it wasn't. He knew it was real. Why was this bothering him now?

_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

Kyo was so deep in thought in thought, he didn't realize that Tohru had walked in and was standing in front of him. Tears in her eyes, staring down at him. She didn't know what to do, as she often did. She just knew that Kyo was fighting with his inner demons again. She fell to her knees in front of him. By now Kyo was aware that Tohru was in the room, he looked up and as soon as their eyes met he quickly looked away. Unable to stop the tears already flowing from her eyes. Tohru didn't intend on hugging him, she didn't think he'd like being turned into a cat, but she couldn't stop herself. She leaned forward and pulled him into an embrace. She just wanted to help him, she would've done it for anyone else.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become._

_Help me believe it's not the real me._

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal I have become)_

The moment Kyo was within her arms, a bright light filled the room Tohru closed her eyes. When she opened them again and looked down at the orange cat which she now cradled against her. Kyos eyes where closed and his ears where flat against his head, but the fur on his face was wet, as tears still welled up in his eyes. Tohru cradled him closer to her, trying not to hurt her friend. The only hope for Kyo now, or anyone else in the Sohma family, was Tohru.

Authors note: And the moral of the story is, that pizza rolls, cheese wontons, and KOOL aid don't taste good in the form of a burp.. Not really, but it was funny. Right? I'm to much of a dramatic writer. I wish I could be funny. -cries- I don't even have one of those silly little nicknames most people have. When I speak I simply appear as Authors note. oo Good I need a new one. Lol. But anyways, originally it ended with Kyo hugging Tohru back. Weird huh? Does anyone know what I almost did wrong? Lol. About five minutes after I closed and saved the file, I was in the kitchen on the phone and I suddenly yelled "I forgot that he was a cat!" Everyone in the house looked at me like I was on crack and Chet. the one who burped the concoction of pizza, cheese wonton and KOOL aid, went "Eh?" It was funny. LAUGH I DEMAND OF IT! Okay never mind DON'T LAUGH. SHUT UP I DO NOT SUCK! And now I'm talking to myself in the form of Authors Note. Damn I need a new name. Well review if you like or what not. I'm sure your not even reading this anymore. Yeah I DO suck...

Oh, and I have an apology. I'm sure that this has been done before. ((Animal I have become and Kyo from Fruits Basket)) and I know that my story may be a little bit off, but please sympathize with me, I've kinda been ground from anime, so I haven't really seen or read Fruits Basket in a while, that and I did this for a friend. He asked me to write this story so I did. Please be gentle I know I suck at writing and probably mutilated Fruits Basket horribly. -cries-


End file.
